くろはな　(black flowers)
by julia.nishioka.73
Summary: Em plena era Bankumatsu,inicia-se uma guerra entre o novo governo,e aqueles que não desejavam se submeter a eles,os denominados "rebeldes",Um famoso grupo chamado kuro hana (ou black flowers),um grupo de pessoas que está sendo caçado pelo governo por sua rebeldia,tem seus dias contados,e suas últimas esperanças, seriam Ichinose Taichi, como os black flowers conseguirão fazê-lo?


くろはな (Black flower)

CAP 1

-Apressem-se!- Uma ruiva gritou, ao ouvirem sua ordem, todos os homens de kimono azul, começaram a se retirar

-Como se eu fosse permitir!- Um alto homem de cabelos prateados sai em meio ao fogo e fumaça

Em um rápido movimento, ele investe sua espada em direção a garota, que bloqueou a mesma com a sua própria

-Hoshida Maru! Você está presa por rebeldia ao Imperador Akihito-sama!- O Homem gritou, autoritário

-Para isto, vai ter que me capturar primeiro, Taichi- sorriu ela, enquanto empurrava as espadas, soltando-as, fazendo assim, que ele recuasse

Com o rosto irritado, ele avançou novamente, desta vez, acertando a Ruiva de raspão no braço

-Parece que agora podemos ter privacidade- ela sorriu entre os dentes, só agora ele notara que, estavam finalmente sós, todos haviam evacuado, e agora só restavam os dois naquela imensidão de fumaça , fogo e ruínas

Ela pôde notar a dificuldade do homem á sua frente em respirar, e ela sorriu

-Tens coragem de vir me enfrentar, sendo que não aguentas ficar em pé direito- ela falou, ironicamente enquanto andava tranquilamente envolta dele, que apenas continuava na posição de ataque

-C-Como você...?-Ele arqueou a sombrancelha, estava com o rosto contorcido em dor e dificuldade de ficar em pé- S-Será que...?

-Bingo! Coisas assim, não me afetam- sorriu- sou a primeira rainha da kurohana- sorriu ela, ele arregalou os olhos, até então, a identidade das quatro rainhas, era um segredo que nem o melhor detetive do governo conseguira destruir, a cada cinco palavras ditas, ela desferia um ataque, alguns ele conseguia defender, porém outros, seu cansaço e dificuldade em ver e respirar atrapalhava- Mas é uma pena, pois não poderá dizer isso a ninguém...-ela parou á sua frente, com um enorme sorriso- Até mais tarde, Capitão Ichinose

Assim, com um forte golpe na cabeça, ele perdeu a conciência

-Ok, ok... O QUÊ ESSE CARA FAZ NO MEU QUARTO?- Uma alta morena de cabelos negros compridos encarou a ruiva, esta tinha uma cicatriz com sete pontos na bochecha esquerda, o olho esquerdo enfaixado e um kimono folgado azul e vermelho, onde nas costas seu nome estava escrito (花沢由美)

-Ele desmaiou lá no quartel...- Ela deu os ombros- Parece que trabalha para o governo...-Seu kimono era rosa e verde curtoe assim como yumi, possuia seu nome nas costas（星田丸） , ela possuia uma faixa na coxa e um tampão no olho esquerdo com um desenho irreconhecível, com o fundo rosa- Pensei em usarmos ele para descobrir coisas do governo...

-Mentirosa, quem disse para você trazê-lo?

-...

-Fala

-Tá, tá, eu ouvi a Rin falando que iria trazer dois reféns esses dias, ai só pensei em fazer o mesmo- fez bico

-E...?- A morena cruzou os braços

-...-Ela encarou a mais alta, e logo desistiu- Tá, tá, eu pensei "ele é muito bonito para morrer", ai peguei e trouxe ele...

-Mas o que a Rin disse sobre trazer pessoas que sabem lutar para o quartel?

-Sim, sim, que "são irritantes e sempre reagem"- revirou os olhos- mas somos fortes! Qualquer coisa, podemos matá-lo!- ela bateu em seu próprio bíceps

-Mesmo assim, ordens são ordens- disse, e a ruiva bufou

-Para de ser chata- insistiu- os Nagato vieram para nosso quartel por meio disso!

-E Dai?

-AHHHH, S-SUA... CHATA, MONSTRA, GAY...-Começou a fazer drama, e a morena revirou os olhos

-GAY? EU OUVI A PALAVRA GAY?-Uma garota loira de cabelos curtos abriu a porta de madeira e papel rapidamente, quase parecendo que ia quebrá-lo

-Lá vem...- a ruiva revirou os olhos

-Não foi nada, Eri, apenas que a idiota da Maru trouxe um CARA, Para nosso quartel, e nem é só isso! Ele não é ninguém menos que ICHINOSE TAICHI!

-I-I-ICHINOSE TAICHI? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?- A loira virou-se para a ruiva, que fez bico- Arata-sama nós matará se descobrir isso!- a loira utilizava um kimono verde e amarelo, seu nome também estava nas costas, este era mais solto （坂本襟）

-SE descobrir...-a ruiva deu ênfase no "se"

-Não me diga que...- a loira franziu o cenho

-Sim, vocês devem guardar segredo- ela fez um sinal de zíper nos lábios

-Bom, como você guardou segredo da última vez que eu comi a sobremesa da Rin, eu topo- a loira disse

-Eu não, não quero que me punam- a morena disse, séria

-Fale alguma ocoisa para Rin... que eu mijo no teu café- a Ruiva ameaçou

-Que horror

-Vai por mim,Yumi, a Maru realmente faz essas coisas...- Eri fez uma cara assustada, e a morena arregalou os olhos

-C-Como você sabe?

-Eu vi ela fazendo isso com o haru da vez que ele disse que preferiria sair na patrulha com você, por que ela era idiota o suficiente para dormir no meio da batalha...

-...

-...

-Tá bem...- suspirou cansada- Eu não sei de nada, ninguém me falou nada, e eu nunca vi ele- ela disse, tampando os ouvidos e fechando os olhos e saindo do quarto

-Valeu mesmo, Yuu!- a ruiva agradeceu, pulando

-Sinto que vai dar merda...- a loira suspirou, enquanto encarava o homem de cabelos prateados no chão

-Maru, para onde está levando sua comida?- Uma morena de cabelos compridos e óculos perguntou, sem encará-la, a ruiva engoliu seco

-V-Vou comer no meu quarto

-Por quê?

-P-Porquê prometi fazer companhia ao

?- a garota arqueou a sombrancelha,Yumi e Eri apenas suspiraram- Que seja, não se esqueça de que mais tarde, Você e Hanazawa devem ir no antigo quartel para procurar mortos e buscar "aquilo"

-Entendido..- disse, retirando-se

-Tá bem, o que ela está escondendo?- Rin as encarou, Rin tinha um rosto séio, e assim como todas as outras, um tampão em um dos olhos, sua mão era enfaixada, seu kimono era azul de branco com seu nome nas costas （黒沢利ン）

-...-As duas estavam em silêncio, e Rin arqueou a sombrancelha

-Hanazawa... quer que eu informe Arata-sama sobre sua parceria com Maru?

-Desculpe- a morena fez revêrencia- Maru trouxe ninguém menos que Ichinose Taihi- ela disse, a loira suspirou e Rin arregalou os olhos- Ele se esconde em seu quarto, ela diz que cuida dele, para coletar informações... Não a culpe, Rin, eu permiti que ela o fizesse

-Não, está tudo bem...- ela disse, e as duas se surpreenderam- Uma hora ou outra, ele deveria vir para nosso quartel- ela massageou as têmporas- Quem diria que as artes da Maru seriam úteis um dia...

-Não compreendo, como assim?- a morena encarou a menor, que apenas suspirou

-O General não é ninguém menos, que o único que sabe aonde estão os filhos do doutor

-Mesmo?- a loira se levantou, com os olhos arregalados- O-Os filhos do Takafumi sensei?

-Exato...

As duas se entreolharam, e a menor suspirou

-Vamos lá, Hanazawa, reporte a Arata-sama que já achamos o general, Eri, venha comigo, vamos falar com a Maru...- ela se levantou, e Yumi abriu um sorriso

-Estou indo!- a garota de kimono vermelho se levantou rapidamente, pegando um colar em formato de machado de cima da mesa, uma espada e um pequeno saquinho de pano rosa e correndo

-Por quê você...?-A Loira encarou a de óculos

-Eu sei que os dois estão errados, mas nem tudo são regras- Rin sorriu

-...-Eri sorriu de volta

-Maru...- a loira revirou os olhos- Entenda, a Rin não vai mandá-lo embora, vai deixar ele ficar!

-MENTIROSA, TRAIDORA!-Ela começou a gritar, fechando a porta

-MARU!-A voz autoritária de Rin a fez arrepiar- O General fica, mas não no seu quarto, lembre-se que ele é um homem

-Mas... espera, o quê disse?- a garota finalmente abriu a porta

-Disse que ele fica- revirou os olhos

-MESMO!?

-É, agora para de gritar, pelo amor- Eri bufou, enquanto entrava no quarto- mas ninguém além de nós e dos S podem saber- Eri disse, e a ruiva concordou rapidamente com a cabeça

-Então é ele?- Um alto moreno chegou, encarando o homem de cabelos prateados no chão, ele estava acompanhado de um homem de cabelos vermelhos

-Ryuji, Naru!- Maru gritou, ao vê-los

-Não, somos a Hanazawa- bufou- é claro que somos nós...

-Cadê a Hanazawa?- o ruivo perguntou e a riva levantou os ombros, em sinal de que não sabia de nada

-Ela foi ver o Arata-sama- Rin disse simplesmente, Eri pôs a mão nos rosto, como se não quisesse ver o que aconteceria

-...-O ruivo ficou em silêncio, concordando com a cabeça, e o clima ficou tenso

-hm...onde estou- o Homem finalmente acordara

-Ichinose Taichi, você está sobre nossa custódia, é nosso protegido até segundas ordens- Rin disse, seriamente

-Prisioneiro, você diz- o homem a encara

-Olha aqui, seu...- o moreno vai responder, quando é cortado por Eri

-Deixe-o, não vale a pena discutir com pessoas como ele- a feição dela era séria, algo que era raramente visto- Com o tempo, ele se ajusta...- assim, o moreno recua

-Com o tempo? Me poupem, vocês não passam de ratos imundos que não tem o que fazer, e ficam dando trabalho para todos do governo- ele cuspiu as palavras, todos se calaram, e todos se surpreenderam, quando Maru desferiu um belo tapa no rosto dele

-Do quê adianta ser bonito e ser "do bem", se é tão horrível quando abre a boca?- a garota tinha os olhos marejados- Tenho nojo em pensar que por um momento sequer, eu tenha me sentido atraida pelo seu espirito de luta- ela disse, levantando-se bruscamente e saindo da sala

-Vou atrás dela- Eri disse, seguindo a junto de Rin

-Cuidem dele- Rin disse- sabem as ordens, não passem delas

-Entendido- os irmãos responderam

-Sério mesmo, que essa pessoa e para quem eu perdi, são a mesma pessoa?- Ele estava perplexo, ainda com a mão sobre o rosto, onde o forte tapa fora desferido, e ainda formigava

-A Hoshida, quando pega em uma arma, parece não ter sentimentos...- o moreno disse, sentando-se ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados- Mas quando a solta, apesar de tudo... ela ainda tem apenas quinze anos- sorriu tristemente, e o general o encarou, arrependido

-Ryuuji... por quê está falando com ele? Não ouviu o que ele disse?- o ruivo o encarou, nervoso

-Naru...

-Entenda uma coisa, seu general de merda- o ruivo o puxou pelo colarinho, os dois estavam sérios- Fale algo assim perto da MINHA Hanazawa, que você vai parar em um sono que não pode mais acordar... o que eu sinto ao te ver, é pura REPULSA, Principalmente por quê vejo o meu "eu" antigo em você

-NARU!- Seu irmão os separou- Vá esfriar a cabeça!- mandou- Agora!- e a contra gosto, o ruivo deixou-os a sós

-O Que ele...?

-Não se preocupe, para esse ai... tudo gira em torno da hanazawa- o moreno revirou os olhos- Mas não o culpo, nós dois éramos do governo

-Eram?- Taichi arregalou os olhos

-Sim, mas fomo abandonados para morrer durante uma das guerras contra os rebeldes, e bem, quem nos achou foram a Hanazawa e a Maru- sorriu- e claro, como ele é impulsivo, disse a mesma coisa que você- o moreno se levantou- Então Maru iria nos matar, mas Hanazawa gentilmente nos abraçou e disse "sei que sente tristeza por seus entes queridos, mas isso é lá razão para odiar alguém?" bom, isso não faria efeito, se caso não ouvissemos isso de nossa mãe antes de sermos obrigados a ir ao governo, ai elas nos acolheram e nos treinaram... Desdee então, ele sente meio que obrigação de protegê-la

-Mas, ela é uma das rainhas, não? Ela é forte, não é necessário que a protejam- o homem arqueou a sombrancelha

-Você realmente já ouviu as lendas?- o moreno riu, e o homem á sua frente concordou

-Sim, mas...

-Deixe-me explicar... o chamado Kurohana foi fundado Hanazawa e Rin, mas quem comanda tudo é o Arata, por que ele é mais velho e mais forte e tudo mais...-deu os ombros- no topo está ele, e abaixo, as "four flowers" ou as kurohana, que são em ordem de mais forte (crescente) Maru, Rin, Eri e Hanazawa, todas elas, são "amaldiçoadas"

-Amaldiçoadas?

-Exato, vou contar tudo, espere- revirou os olhos, Maru vem de uma familia extremamente religiosa, mas há muito tempo, um de seus ancestrais de virou contra a familia, e jogou uma maldição do "olho de rosa" na familia, onde a cada cem anos, mesmo sem que os pais portem a maldição, nasceria uma criança com um dos olhos rosa com um desenho de uma flor, então a familia dela a abandonou, por medo do governo...- Taichi encarou, com pena- Mas o olhos só apareceu quando ela completou seus 9 anos, ai ela encontrou os pais de Hanazawa, que a adotaram por isso as duas são bem ligadas, e bom, desde pequena Hanazawa lutava, e meio que Maru apenas a seguiu...

-Entendi...

-A Eri, ainda é meio que um mistério, dizem que ela sempre foi assim, mas ela vive procurando seu irmão, e quando ela estava quase desistindo, Maru a convenceu de não desistir e se juntar a todos, não se sabe de onde veio o poder dela, mas parece, que foi um contrato, por isso ela usa um tampão no olho, o olho dela é amarelo e tem um sol desenhado

-Mas... por quê todas elas usam tampão?

-Por quê, com o olho "diferente" á mostra, ativa o ataque especial delas

-Ataque especial?

-Sim, o da maru, a faixa da perna dela abre, e ali tem algo que não quero dizer... mas em fim, o preço é que ela perde a voz, e a "coisa", fala sozinha, e assim, que ela falar algum tipo de elemento da natureza, acontece, como chiva, furacão etc. A Eri, tem cartas de metal cortantes, onde aparecem desenhos, não se sabe quando ou quem faz, mas as cartas, mostram o quê você pensa. Além dela falar com "tudo"

-Tudo?

-Sim, tudo, árvores, animais...

-Mas por quê ela não usou isso? Poderia acabar com todos

-Quando uma das rainhas utiliza o "poder", sua vida é encurtada, então meio que é uma ordem direta do Arata-sama que ninguém os use além de urgência...

-Continuando, a Rin trabalhava em uma barraca, quando ia ser assaltada, Maru e Hanazawa a salvaram, e ai meio que ela decidiu vir com as duas, o olho dela é azul e tem o desenho de uma cruz, tudo o quê ela lê, vira realidade, por isso ela sempre anda com um caderno e uma agulha

-Agulha?

-Só funciona se ele escrever com sangue de uma das rainhas- ele disse- e por último, a Hanazawa- ele respirou fundo- Ela tem dupla personalidade... ela é naturalmente irônica e tudo mais, mas a segunda personalidade... é pior...- ele treme- A Cicatriz do rosto dela se abre, o olho vermelho dela brilha como sangue, o colar dela cresce e vira uma machado, e tudo que ela fala, acontece, não importa o quão impossível seja, acontece...

-Se vocês usassem ela, mesmo que ela perdesse um pouco de vida, os pouparia da guerra...- o general não entendia

-Não...- o moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente- Uma vez transformada, ela não volta

-Mas você diz como se tivesse visto...

-Não vi, as únicas que viram, foram as rainhas... quando os pais dela foram assassinados, ela se enfureceu demais, e transformou-se, a única pessoa que pôde acalmá-la, foi o Arata...

-Afinal, que é este Arata?

-Já ouviu falar da lenda do jardim de flores?

-Aquela que Deus chamou todas as flores para uma festa, para "mandá-las" para cá, mas apenas quatro não foram?

-Exato, quais flores eram?

-A Rosa, Azaleia, copo de leite... e... a flor da paixão...

-Exato, e como punição delas, a rosa criou espinhos, a azaleia, o copo de leite e a flor da paixão, viraram venenosas...

-Sim, mas o que isto tem a ver?

-Quando receberam sua "punição" elas foram "manchadas de negro" assim..

-As black flower...

-Exato...

-Mas...

-Arata, representa "Deus", é o único que pode cuidar delas, sem se "machucar"

-...

-...E Além da punição do olho, da deformação, o "pagamento por usar seus poderes"...

-Pagamento?

-Sim, a Rin perde a visão quando usa seu poder, a Hanazawa não ouve, a Maru perde a voz e Eri não pode andar

-Nossa...

-Enfim, além de tudo, elas não podem se apaixonar por ninguém

-Ninguém? Por quê?

-É um tabu, já que os humanos, apesar de terem pecado, ainda tem a possibilidade de serem perdoados, e isso pode ser tirado por elas, além do poder destruidor, e de que elas viverão mais que nós, isso é, se não usarem o poder...

-A diferença é muito grande, de idade?

-Não muito, enquanto vivemos em torno de 70 a 80 anos, elas viverão quase 200

-Entendi... mas por quê está me dizendo isso?

-Por quê... parece confiável, e também... sinto que vai ter algo entre você e a Maru, e você tem de estar consciente de tudo- deu os ombros- É, só, não conte ao Naru sobre isso- deu uma piscadela- e se você pensar em falar alguma coisa, te mato- sorriu

O Homem de cabelos prateados ficou encarando o chão, levemente arrependido do que dissera mais cedo

-Posso fazer... mais uma pergunta?-Ele diz, e o moreno revira os olhos

-Vai, já respondi várias mesmo...

-Por quê elas estão contra o governo?

-Pessoas do seu nível não devem saber...- ele fechou a cara- apenas Comandantes de alto padrão saberiam, mas... eles querem o poder delas como arma de guerra, e vai por mim, não é só isso

-Como assim?

-Não era uma só?- revirou os olhos- Da vez que pegaram o irmão da Eri como refém, ela foi atrás dele, e foi presa... ela não fala muito sobre isso, mas as costas dela são cheias de cicatrizes e tudo mais...- ele diz

-Desculpem mesmo...- Taichi abaixou a cabeça- fui ignorante... mesmo sem saber de nada... fui falando merda...

-Estou surpreso de você acreditar em tudo tão fácil, eu demorei quase um mês para engolir tudo

-Não acho que mentiria algo tão complexo assim...- disse, o encarando

-Não sei se me sinto aliviado, ou puto com isso...

-Que seja, o que vai fazer, agora que sabe de tudo?

-Não sei, para quê vocês me mantém vivo?

-Para achar os irmãos Takafumi

-Takafumi? Para quê?

-Você tem muitas perguntas, em- bufou- Eles, são filhos do doutor Takafumi, o cara que tem uma poção derivada da pedra filosofal, a única coisa que poderia salvá-las e deixá-las ter uma vida normal... acredite, esse é o "sonho" delas

-Mas todos da "kurohana" sabem disso?

-Claro que não, apenas elas,o chefe,eu, meu irmão e você...-ele diz,sério

-Entendi...- ele pareceu pensar- Estou dentro, vou ajudá-los a char os irmãos...


End file.
